The Story of War
by Jaxsor
Summary: Hera/Juno tries to introduce Camp Half-Blood to the Assassins, but things go horribly wrong.


**I do not own Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, or PJO/HoO! Enjoy! POVs will be Ezio and Percy.**

**Ezio Auditore**

Well, today was quite a day gone wrong. But time to explain. Time to dive into the most interesting event of my life.

It all started when I mysteriously woke up somewhere else, which did not look at all like any of the places I had been. It looked like there was a pine tree with...no, that couldn't be the Golden Fleece. There was some kind of dragon curled around the tree, and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But that wasn't possible either, so this was really something new.

One of my Assassin apprentices asked me, "What happened to us Mentor?"

I told all of them what I knew. **(Shown in flashback.)**

_Flashback:_

_I was walking through the Roman Assassin base after being named the Mentor of the Brotherhood. What an honor!_

_Suddenly, I saw something flash into appearance. It was one of those First Civilization people, but not the one I had met. No, this one was a different one. I asked her, "Who are you?"_

_She responded by telling me, "I am Juno, called Hera by some. I come here with a warning that you must go forward and make peace." They were just as cryptic as ever. When would that change?_

_I say, "Peace with whom? I have no enemies."_

_She responded, "You must go, now!" and then suddenly a flash of light clouded my vision, and I blacked out._

Present:

I say, "We have been sent here to make peace with somebody, as the First Civilization lady, Juno, said. Maybe it has something to do with something past that hill. That is as good a place to start as any."

We walked up the hill, and when the dragon growled at us, my recruits pulled out their hidden blades, which scared the dragon somehow. I didn't think that it would scare the dragon off.

We reached the top, and then am invisible barrier blocked us. Then we saw a girl with blond hair and gray eyes come close and ask, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

I informed her, "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and these are my Assassin recruits. As for what we are doing here, it's a long story. But we come in peace."

She told us, "Then I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter Camp-Half Blood." Suddenly the invisible barrier disappeared, and we entered this "camp." We saw a climbing wall with lava, and I asked, "May I climb that wall?"

This Annabeth girl responded, "Yes, you may. Try not to hit the lava."

I grabbed onto a few handholds and immediately started remembering moves from my training. I kept grabbing handholds and going up like I had trained. In no time, I was up the wall. Annabeth looked quite surprised, and yelled, "That was thirty seconds!"

I yelled back, "That is how we _Assassini _were trained!" and then did my leap of faith into the lake. I swam up to the surface and got out, with all my recruits saying, "That was excellent, Mentor." Once I had gotten out, we moved on. She took us to the Big House, where we saw...a half horse, half man? I asked him, "Who and what are you?"

He said, "I am Chiron, a centaur. Who are you?"

I said back to him, "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Assassin Mentor. I have come to try to make peace, according to Juno."

He responded, "Well, we will need to have a meeting about it." He called a meeting in the Big House.

When we went in, it was something we hadn't expected. The table was a "Ping-Pong" table in the "rec room." There were many snacks that I didn't know. There were twenty kids there, apparently the head counselors of their groups. One of them was Annabeth. I saw her staring at the boy with black hair and sea green eyes. It was obvious that they had a strong bond.

Chiron asked them, "Well, what is your opinion on these Assassins that are trying to make peace? Please tell me."

One girl said, "How can we trust them? Or Hera? You said she sent them here from Renaissance times. How can we trust them? I say we kill them! It's only eleven men."

Then Annabeth said, "I don't trust Hera either, but we shouldn't just kill them now. Let's try to make peace with people for once, Clarisse."

Then the boy Annabeth was staring at said, "Annabeth, Clarisse might have a point. How can we trust them? They aren't called "Assassins" for nothing." I got angry at this comment. We followed the Creed; we didn't just take lives at random, like he thought! I made double sure of that! I said angrily to him, "We don't just take lives at random! We follow the Creed, and kill only our targets!"

He said to me, "Well maybe we _are _your targets, and you won't tell us!"

I told him, "IF you were our targets, don't you think we would have struck by now?"

Then Clarisse said, "Maybe you're taking your time."

Annabeth yelled, "Stop it!" but it was no use. Many people were agreeing with Clarisse. Annabeth said, "How could this happen? How could Clarisse get so much support? Percy, you can't say you agree with her."

Percy said, "I'm being cautious, and for once, Clarisse is being cautious too. It's crazy, but she doesn't want to get lured into a possible trap."

Annabeth seemed to lose it there, "You know what! You're a coward! You want us to condemn what we don't know! You want us to take hasty action!"

Percy said, "Me? A coward?"

"YES, YOU, PERCY JACKSON! You want these Assassins dead before anything because you think they will try to kill us! Do you honestly believe that they actually came to kill us! If we try to kill them, they will retaliate! They will start a war with us!"

"You know what, you aren't being reasonable for once. They are called Assassins for a reason. They kill people. What's stopping them from killing us too?" Annabeth walked off angrily.

Chiron stamped his hoof, which was very loud, to quiet everyone down. He told them, "It is decided. These Assassins should not be trusted, so you say. We will follow that judgment."

I was angry beyond any anger I had known. I was sure they qualified as targets now. I said, "If you won't trust us, if you want to kill us, we have no choice." The Assassins drew their knives, swords, and maces. I drew the Sword of Altaïr and said, "Requiescat in pace." Then all hell broke loose with fighting. Chiron tried to back up, and use his bow, but I tackled him, which obviously hurt him. He was down for the count this time. Then Clarisse tried to make me an Ezio kebab with her spear, but I ducked and punched her in the face. One guy slashed at me with a sword while I couldn't deflect it and hit me, but my armor, the Armor of Altaïr, blunted the strike. I silently thanked Altaïr for his great armor, and then hit the guy in the head. Another guy charged at me who looked a lot like the guy I just knocked out. I crouched, as he was about to strike, and kicked him onto a table, which knocked him out and injured him. Clarisse got back up, and stabbed at me again, but instinct took over as I grabbed the spear shaft, bringing her closer, and then stabbed her in the neck with my hidden blade. I watched her fall, realizing that this was the first kill in a war that could only end when one side was finished. Then I yelled to my Assassins, "Run!" We sprinted through the camp, avoiding campers with swords and spears, and running up buildings. Then we got out of the camp, and they didn't seem anxious to follow. We had made our escape. But for how much longer?

**Okay, now everyone will probably hate me for killing off Clarisse in the beginning, but this was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to see if I could get through writing one of my favorite character's deaths. Now I would like ideas for characters who will be featured as a demigod, before it's their turn for the Assassins to get them. If you are okay with the fact that the Assassins will probably win, then feel free to add your character in.** **Here is the form. Send it to me in PM.**

**Name:**

**God Parent:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Do you want them to be like main targets or just like people who attack while the Assassins try to take down their targets?: **

**Just know that they will die most likely, unless they don't fight the Assassins, and are not targets. If you feel okay with that, feel free.**


End file.
